CANDYHEARTS
by ZTX
Summary: Would you like some, Ishidakun? Valentine's Day ONESHOT. R&R please!


**Disclaimer & A/N: I don't own Bleach. I own Clorox. thumbs up Sorry to those of you have been reading Show Me How It Ends. I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue it. I've had writer's block for... whew, almost six months, and to be honest, I've entirely lost my motivation for writing it. The more I try to push myself to write it, the worse it gets, so. I don't know if I'll ever have it done. Don't hate me, I'm only human!! ø sobs in teh corner ø XI Anywho, I was inspired to write this 1) after reading a wonderful Ishihime fic titled 'Essence' by Alaena Night. Go read it. It's a good'un & 2) because I love Ishihime and it's Valentine's Day. :3 RAWR!**

**This is my first Bleach fanfic ever... and I's scared. I don't wanna screw up the characters. This is also a one-shot. Wow... that's one LONG author's note. O.O;;;**

C.A.N.D.Y.H.E.A.R.T.S

ZTX

2/14/07

"Would you like some, Ishida-kun?"

Glancing up from his book, Ishida Uryuu laid eyes on the box of little candy hearts that had been thrust in front of him. He then turned to the smiling girl standing beside him and pushed up his glasses,

" No. Thank you anyway."

Inoue Orihime pouted as he returned to his book, glancing down at the box in her hands,

" Oh... okay."

That had been last year.

ø

Ishida sighed deeply as he entered the classroom. Spotting the flowers, candy, and bears that adorned Inoue's desk, he silently pushed up his glasses. Last year, he would've thought nothing of it. Last year, he would've simply sat down at his desk and pulled out a book or a cross-stitch to occupy himself. Last year he would've paid no mind to the presents given to her by countless men and Chizuru. But that was last year.

He sat down at his desk, sighing again as he pulled out a book to read. Maybe there was still a chance to block this day from his mind.

" Would you like some, Ishida-kun?"

Maybe not.

Ishida jumped, turning his gaze to a smiling Inoue. Blushing, he pushed up his glasses,

" N-No. Thank you anyway, Inoue-san."

The reply was always the same. Would he ever answer otherwise? He imagined no.

" Oh, you look so cute when you're pouting, 'Hime!"

A pair of thin, feminine arms wrapped themselves around her suddenly and Ishida adjusted his glasses, trying hard to ignore the vigorous _movement_ of her...chest.

" Would you knock it off already!?"

Tatsuki grumbled, slamming her fist into Chizuru's cheek. The red-haired girl growled immediately turning on the black belt,

" What was that for!?"

" You were obviously annoying her!!"

" I was not!! 'Hime loves it when I..."

Inoue giggled at their quarreling, then gasped, glancing up at the doorway,

" Kurosaki-kun."

Ishida glanced up as she toddled over to Ichigo, and pushed up on his glasses.

"Would you like some, Kurosaki-kun?"

" Yeah, sure. Thanks, Inoue."

ø

By lunchtime, a feeling had settled in Ishida's heart that he could only construe as...well... he didn't know. He only knew he didn't like it. Last year, there had been no enormous teddy bears crowding the hallways. Last year, there had been no kissing couples blocking his path into class. Last year, there had been nothing but his love of sewing that had distracted him from his studies. But that was last year.

He spotted Inoue sitting in the grass a few yards off and frowned. She was all by herself? That was unusual.

" Inoue-san?"

The girl winced, tears in her eyes as she glanced up at the dark-haired boy,

" Yes?"

Kneeling down beside her, he frowned, concerned,

" Inoue-san, what's the matter?"

Sniffling, she brought her hand up,

" I hurt my finger..."

Ishida straightened and blinked as he watched the blood trickle down her finger from the needle that had been jabbed into it. Quickly, he pulled a tissue from his pocket and took her hand, wiping the blood away. He then pulled out a band-aid and, wrapped it gently around her wounded finger,

" There."

Upon turning his gaze back to her, he blushed slightly, pushing up his glasses. She'd been shooting him that beautiful smile of hers. Clearing his throat, he sighed,

" Inoue-san. May I ask what you were doing to hurt yourself just now?"

Inoue smiled, nodded sharply,

" Sewing!"

She then held up the ugliest little teddy bear that Ishida had ever seen in his life,

" See?"

He blinked silently at it. The bear's misplaced, beady eyes seemed to be staring into his soul,

" I-It's nice..."

" Really!? You think so!?"

Pushing up his glasses, he nodded quietly. He couldn't bear to tell her how bad it looked with how proud he could tell that she was of it. She giggled, returning to her stitches,

" I have to get this done before the end of the day! That's why it doesn't look so good."

He straightened, looking up at her again. She was still smiling. Smiling a little himself, he looked back down at it,

" Is it a present for someone?"

She nodded, saying nothing. Feeling his heart gain a little weight, he looked to her again,

" For Kurosaki?"

She stopped and glanced up at him, blushing slightly. He could tell she was trying not to smile.

" Would you like me to help you?"

" N-No! Thank you anyway, Ishida-kun."

Ishida sighed, and adjusted his glasses,

" Then... at least take this. So you won't prick your finger again."

He took a silver thimble from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She smiled,

" Thank you..."

He then stood silently, and turned, heading back into the building. Last year, there had been no Kurosaki.

ø

The sun was settling into the horizon by the time the Handicrafts Club dismissed it's members. Ishida sighed as he packed up his things. This day had seemed to stretch on forever. He was glad it was over now.

" Ishida-kun?"

The dark-haired boy turned, offering Inoue a smile as he spotted her,

" Inoue-san. What is it?"

She smiled in return,

" Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san and I are all going to the movies tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to come along?"

Ishida sighed. That would probably be the time she'd give Kurosaki the bear shed made. He pushed up his glasses pulling a few unneeded books from his desk,

" I'm sorry, Inoue-san. I have tests I need to study for. Maybe some other time."

Inoue pouted, lowering her head,

" Oh... okay."

She then turned and headed out into the hall. Instantly, Ishida felt the guilt. He hadn't wanted to lie to her, but he also hadn't wanted to see her give the bear to Kurosaki. It was a childish action. As pulled his bag over his shoulders, he spotted a brown, fuzzy blob out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over at it, he gasped. It was the bear.

Quickly picking it up, he started for the door,

" Inoue-san! You forgot your..."

That's when it's features caught his eye. The atrocious little bear was wearing a school uniform... as well as a pair of little square spectacles. He straightened as Inoue reappeared in the doorway, holding out a box of little candy hearts,

" Would you like some, Ishida-kun?"

He smiled.

_" Thank you... Inoue-san."_


End file.
